Tow straps are used in many applications, for example to pull a vehicle out of a ditch or to get the vehicle to start, to lift a weight up onto a platform or lower a weight down to a lower level.
In many cases the tow strap is used by a vehicle owner only in limited circumstances and most of the time it just collects dust or gets tangled up with other items stored by the owner. As a result sometimes when the tow strap is needed the owner cannot recollect where it was placed.
In some cases the vehicle owner equips the vehicle with numerous items that are designated to be used in emergency, for example a tow strap, a hazard warning triangle, jumper cables, a flashlight, a jack and various other tools. The vehicle owner may use a container to keep the items together and prevent them from mixing with other items, so that they will be readily available in case of need.